Crossover
by fooboo24
Summary: Mako only pretended he didn't appreciate her presence on their ship. Makorra/MakoxKorra Week, Day 4: Crossover. Crossed with Cowboy Bebop!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar!

~P~

_Crossover_

~P~

"How did we even end up with you on our ship?" Mako asked the brunette from across the room, laying down and stretching across the spacecraft's small sofa.

Korra did not respond, instead continuing to play with Mako's gun from her perch on the steps. "We all know you want me here," she answered after a moment, winking at him playfully.

Mako went unfazed outwardly, but inwardly the small gesture made his heart beat just a little bit harder in his chest. Groaning, he sat up again and crossed his arms at her. "Actually, the last time I checked, you just waltzed in here randomly and decided to make yourself at home," he corrected, and she turned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, don't act like I haven't pulled my weight around here! I bring in just as many bounty heads as you do!" she argued, standing up and walking over to him. "I've earned my place on this ship, so stop acting threatened already!" At this, she flicked him in the nose.

Jumping up in reaction, Mako grabbed his gun from her and shouted, "You have no right! I've been here longer than you have, so you can't disrespect me like that! And don't even start with me on bounty heads – you only go after them if you feel the need to or you need gambling money, or else you leave them for Toza and I! And besides – have you already forgotten you're a bounty head yourself? If we wanted to, we could turn you in whenever we want to, but for some reason, we haven't yet!"

"Get over yourself, hotshot," she narrowed her eyes at him, and stepped closer so that their chests were nearly flush together. "You're not the owner of this ship, Toza is, so stop acting like you run it! And I think we all know the reason you haven't kicked me off of this thing yet is because you like me. Isn't that right, Meelo?" Korra turned to look at the little boy who was rolling around on the floor beside her, who sprung up and nodded at her.

"Yes, yes, of course, Kor-Kor!" he clapped his hands before falling backwards again and grabbing at Pabu's tail.

Mako's face burned in embarrassment. "You're just trouble, Korra!" he countered pathetically, balling his fists. "Too much for any man to—"

"Stop bickering, you two!" a voice interrupted Mako from proving his point to the smug woman in front of him. Both young adults turned their heads from glaring at each other to peering up at the old man who the voice belonged to. Toza stood above them on the staircase, hands on his hips and glowering down at them. "We just got another lead on those Equalists. Apparently, they've been spotted hanging around Ganymede. So I suggest if you two want to eat over the next week, you get your lazy asses up and get out there!" At this, Toza shook his head and left the two be.

Mako and Korra blinked at where the older man had been before looking back at each other. Sticking out her lip and glaring, Korra stalked off. When she noticed that Mako wasn't following, she spat, "I don't know if you're coming along or not – I really don't care, more bounty for me – but like he said, if you want to eat, I suggest you do. Because you're not mooching any food off of me!" Upon finishing what she was saying, Korra exited the room and began to make her way towards where her and Mako's smaller ships were stored.

Mako simply stared, exasperated, in the direction she went, before rubbing the back of his neck and following her. She paid him no attention as they prepared their ships, instead actually making a show out of ignoring him. The young man simply sighed to himself. _She's a pain in the ass,_ he thought to himself, _she really is. But... she's not a bad partner sometimes, I guess. _Korra knew how to piss him off like no other person ever had, always challenging his authority and butting into things, and while this annoyed him to no end, he had to admit that she was a great shot and had, more than once, saved the lot of them.

Smiling a bit to himself and climbing into his ship, he watched as she took off, instead of waiting for him like she usually did. Shaking his head, he decided, that no, she really wasn't that bad of a person to have onboard their ship.

~P~

**Author's Notes: **I knew that the "Crossover" prompt was going to get me – just like "Noir"! That's why this isn't that long – I just couldn't really get into it. I couldn't come up with anything to cross LoK over with, originally, because I didn't want to do the typical cross I've seen before like Aladdin or The Little Mermaid, and me being both obsessed with Cowboy Bebop and LoK... decided to poorly try to integrate the two together! And I failed epically, but I mean, what can you do? I imagined Mako, as, well Spike, Korra as Faye for this, and Toza as Jet (because Bolin just doesn't fit the part), Pabu as Ein and Meelo as derpy Ed. XD I ship Faye/Spike really hard, too, so that helped.

Also... sorry for this being a day late. ^^"


End file.
